First Ones
by DeviLady100
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Chicago invasion, the Autobot have since then regained their titles as protectors and friends of the human race. However Galvatron is still loose, building an army and planning destruction. So what do two 'normal' girls have to do with Galvatrons' plans? And what is with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee lately? ([OC, Optimus Prime] [OC, Bumblebee])
1. Chapter 1

**First Ones**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…. "Madam Celeste? Are you up? You will be late for school. The limo has been ready for 10 minutes now…" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… "Madam Celeste?"

I groaned as I tried to find the edge of my blankets. When I did I lifted them ever so slowly over my head blinding myself with the light that shined through my window.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… "Madam Celeste? Please answer. It's already 8:43am."

My eyes grew wide as I heard the time slip from my personal butler, Walter's mouth.

"Ahhhh! Not again!" I yelled flipping out of bed at break neck pace. Getting ready in only 5 minutes, I dressed in a black pencil skirt that went from the top of my knees to the top of my waist with a light blue sweater shirt that hung around my shoulders. I then grabbed my black leather purse, a pair of black 2 inch heels and nearly sprinted to my door.

Walter must have heard my screams and groans of distress because right as I approach the door, it opened to reveal an older man with long gray hair tied back into a ponytail, and dressed in all black suit. He held the door open as I ran past him, trying to slip on my heels as I ran to the waiting limo. It only took Walter a second to catch me in my mad dash to the limo.

"Madam Celeste, I'd advise you to stop wrapping yourself up in so many blankets at night so that you may hear your alarm in the morning" he said in a very calm voice, however I knew he was laughing on the inside at my constant hermit like sleeping habits. He then held out a plate to me. On it was a cinnamon toast sandwich with fresh strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. I was also handed a letter. I grabbed my sandwich that I invented when I was 5 and all but inhaled the food. I grabbed the letter as I launched myself into the limo.

"The letter is from your father. I also wish to point out that your hair is a bit of a mess! Have a lovely day Madam!" I heard Walter call from the top of my father's mansion's steps as I jumped into the limo that drove off. I was only able to yell thank you to Walter out the window as the limo drove off the property.

"Wait… my hair?... Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

I arrived at the school just in time to change. Oh yeah, I think I should introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Celeste Borealis, daughter of one of the richest men in North America, and who is one of the major sponsors in Autobot Safe Haven or ASH. I am a grown woman, trained in the art of beauty, business, and perfection… at least that's what my father and 99.9% of the world believes…

A large sigh left my lungs as I thought of my true identity. I looked at the blonde beauty that stared back at me from inside the body length, 5 foot wide mirror. I had naturally curly hair that started off a bright blonde which then faded into an island blue and finished in a slightly dark violet. The perfect ringlets were tied in a high pony tail that ended at waist level. I was tall, about 5'4.' I had long strong legs that curved into perfect hips and a small waist and a toned stomach. All of this topped with large breasts, wider shoulders, and strong arms.

All this was incised in leather and lace. Leather thigh high boots with a 3 inch heels, making me taller than most of the males on campus, a mini leather skirt with a slit up the right leg, a dark violet corset that showed off most of my mid-section and pushed my flamboyant boobs up. All of this polished off with a lace spaghetti halter top with one lace sleeve that ran down my left arm.

However, it was my face that I was admiring at the moment. How my pink lips were shaped perfectly, or how my nose arced just the right way making my nose piercing stand out, or how my face was shaped so thin yet so full making all the piercings on my ears stick out but not my ears. It wasn't until I got to my eyes that I remembered the reason why I was so perfect… I was built, not born. My eyes said it all. I had silver rings that stuck out painfully among my peacock blue, and violet remedied eyes that almost seemed to glow under my long dark lashes and dark eye makeup… my father never told me, but I knew I was never human.

I picked up the rest of my clothes and was ready to head to class when someone burst through the bathroom doors.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE! And I come baring gifts of food!" Lucy yelled as she held out a bucket of KFC towards me.

"You know, some day you're gonna do that and it's not going to be me on the other side of the door Lu," I joked as I grabbed a piece of chicken and started eating.

"Yes well, I smelled you all the way from the entrance of the university so I doubt I'll ever make that mistake," Lucy joked along as she to transformed into her true self. Ah Yes, I almost forgot about our heightened senses and physical strength. It's not a big difference, but it's big enough to show that Lucy and I are not human.

Let me introduce you to Lucy Faith, my best friend since before either of us could remember. Her parents are also in the top 10 richest people in North America, and work closely with my dad and also are a major sponsor of ASH, and just like me, she was also built.

Her parents made her dress in pink… the color she hates. They also think she is a perfect mannered princess, and just like how my father is being deceived by me, Lucy is deceiving hers. Showing up in a gray knee length skirt, white dress shirt and a pink sweater vest with heels, she changes just like me into her true unique self.

Lucy was shorter than me only about 5'3," but her long legs made up for such things as height. She had perfectly shaped hips with a strong core on top. Her breasts were not as pronoun as mine, but that didn't mean she was flat chested. Oh no, she still out shined half the girls on campus. She had strong shoulders that held arms that looked like they were always working on some new invention of hers.

The clothes that she wore, just like mine, left little to the imagination. However hers were a bit more conservative. She wore black and red laced tanker boots with silver short shorts that had a wrench and a yellow mini tinker tool kit attached to a black belt. She wore a black tang top that showed a little less mid drifted than mine. She also had fingerless gloves on, with head phones hanging around her neck and yellow work goggles on her head like a head band.

It was once I started to admire her facial features that I was always reminded how beautiful she was. Her full red tinted lips always had some sort of a smile on them. She had the cutest button nose I saw, but I would never tell her that. I rather not die today. Then there were her eyes. They held a fox like slyness to them as they glowed gold, electric blue and a dark rustic rimed color. All this beauty and cuteness put on display on a rounder face surrounded by long black straight hair that faded into a bright blood red. Her many ear piercings stood out on her ears.

The most defining feature that we both shared were our ever growing tattoos. Patches of randomly placed mechanical rings of all sizes going up her left side thigh to her left side waist, on her left shoulder ending on her left side neck with a small ring resting just under her right eye. My tattoos were the same of course, but instead of mechanical rings on my left I had feathers and vintage vines on my right with a feather resting under my left eye.

"Celeste! Celeste! You can come down from the stars now girl! I promise we don't bite on earth," Lucy said while waving a drum stick leg of KFC in my face.

"Yes you do!" I stated accusingly at her while grabbing the leg and taking a bite.

"Awwwww! Come on, that was one time! And may I remind you I was asleep?" she said sadly while picking up the KFC bucket and her stuff.

"Yeah it was perfectly fine that you bit my arm, but then you said 'Mmmm tastes like chicken'!" I half joked with her as we walked out of the bathroom and to our class, which by the way I just realized we were a half hour late for.

"Not my fault you taste like chicken," Lucy mumbled as we walked into class.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Lucy and I barley managed to stay on our feet as Mrs. Smith Yelled at us on where our location was during the time of us 'missing in action'.

"Well is it not obvious?! I needed supplements to keep this perfect body feeling alive!" Lucy said presenting the now half empty KFC bucket to the Prof. Students snickered in the background. Everyone knew just how important food was to Lu.

"Well, that's understandable…. And you Miss. Borealis? Where have you been?" my jaw almost dropped to the floor as I watched Lu skip away with her bucket of chicken, scot free just because of her eating habbits. '_She is so dead later'_ I thought as I looked back at Mrs. Smith.

"Ummmmm I was eating with Lucy?" I tried to wiggle my way out of punishment. However this just silenced the room before every one burst out laughing. Mrs Smith just looked at me with anger.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Miss. Borealis, food is no excuse to be late. Well, except for Miss Faith," She stated calmly and professionally.

"Why does Lu get off scot free and not me!?" I stated as I glared at the woman that has had it out for me for a while now.

"Because Miss. Borealis, no one, unlike Miss. Faith, has ever seen you eat. There for food does not apply to you. Now go sit down," she said sternly.

'_Way to burn old wounds Miss. Bitch' _I thought as bad memories tried to surface. I sat beside Lu, who leaned up against me to show her support, but not to show any weakness by hugging me. I leaned into her as well, making it look like we were leaning back to back while sitting on our bench seat. I just humphed as I waited for the class to end.

* * *

"God I hate pep rallies… everything is way to preppy," Lu groaned as she sucked on her cherry lollipop. Lu and I sat at the bottom of the 20 level bench risers closest to the exit for a quick exit if needed.

"That's not true, you love pep rallies. You're always saying that it's a great way to make fun, criticize, and see how far you're able to spit a spit ball at the cheerleaders," I stated boringly while I watched some cheerleaders warming up for the rallies. Just being able to smell how many were just sluts was repulsive.

"Ah yes, the sluts and bitches that make up the cheerleaders of our time. Our grandparents would be so proud!" Lu drawled the first part but added much venom and sarcasm to the second that I wasn't sure if she wanted some old people to kill the cheerleaders or if she wanted to remove warning labels from bottles and see if the problem solved itself.

"Your starting to make it sound like a horror movie, and they're the witches of Salem," I chuckled a smirk at her while waving to Tessa Yeager who passed by with her group of friends. Lu and I weren't real good friends with Tessa, however our fathers have been working with her father a lot lately so we are advised to be friendly to her.

"Well that would actually make life interesting for once," she said as she too waved at Tessa.

"And blowing up a barn last week with one of your inventions wasn't interesting?" I asked raising a brow at her.

"That was amusing, not interesting," She stated matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes at her as the lights dimmed and the rally started.

Lu and I stopped paying attention to the rally about 30 seconds in. After fifteen minutes of being told stuff that was 'supposedly very important,' I started to feel bored and hungry.

"Lu, lets go. I'm bored as Hell and I need some food," I whispered in her ear. She instantly nodded as she looked at my paling face knowing that since I didn't eat all the time like her, I was in serious need of a very large meal. Just as we were about to stand to leave, the ground rumbled hard.

"Geez, we should have left earlier if this is what your stomach does when it wants food," Lu said to me. In return I gave her a glare.

"That wasn't my stomach!" I growled as another rumble ripped through the stadium, knocking the cheerleaders off their feet and some others off their seats. Then strange beeping started to sound all over the stadium.

I looked up at one of the devices that was plastered to the wall of the stadium. It was an energon detector. Just like a smoke detector, it is now mandatory in all schools, businesses and public places. Watching the red light flash and hearing the unfamiliar beeping it occurred to me that something bad was happening….. A Decepticon was attacking the University.

* * *

**Hi everyone hoped you liked the beginning of my first ever fan fic! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Hidden in Space

**Author note: Just to let you know the first chapter has been edited. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Transformers only the OC's! **

* * *

*Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy*

**Normal POV**

Optimus walked quickly along the surface of an uninhabited planet that was in its early stages of development. He was in a hurry for one of two reasons. Number one, being that he didn't want to leave any imprints of himself on such a young and quickly growing planet. The second reason, being much more urgent. He was traveling passed the 4th solar system that he had found since leaving earth so long ago, when he came across a cybertronion ship distress call.

Quickly changing his course, Optimus had found himself landing on a planet twice the size of earth in the 4th solar system. It had already started to grow small vegetation, not nearly enough to sustain any life forms, but enough to show the beginnings of life on a young planet. Optimus looked down at his sensor and navigator. They told him that the crash site was just over the hill that stood in front of him.

Jogging up the side of the hill, Optimus was met with a grave sight. In the middle of a huge crater was a crashed cybertonion ship, however this ship had a very bad place in Optimus' memories. It was one of Lockdown's flank ships, well at least what was left of one of the bounty hunter's ships.

"But why would he come to such a planet?" Optimus said to himself as he walked to the scrapped ship. He started to search for an opening to the ship, however he found no entry.

"It's not like they're using it anymore," Optimus mumbled to no one as he took out his blaster and made a hole big enough for him to slip in. Once inside, Optimus immediately activated his battle mask trying to desperately mask the stench that came at him. Receiving from the stink bomb attack, Optimus started to walk along the interior of the ship, finding along the way the reason for the interior sent. The ship was full of multiple rotting alien species that had apparently not survived the crash and were left here to waste away. There were also multiple cybertronian bodies that were also left to waste away.

Ignoring the heart break of the tragic crash, Optimus pushed on till he found the cockpit and the ship's control panel. Hoping that the technology was still functional, Optimus started the reboot system. At first the panel nor the board seem to be working, however after waiting a few more seconds the board and panel lit to life trying with all its might to bring the ship back to life. Optimus knew that the cybrtonian ship's attempts were in vain. This may only be a ship, however all technology of cybertron was in some way alive. Optimus quickly took control of the system, over riding the activating system and going straight to the information log.

Opening the tracking files, Optimus found information about himself and the autobots, and one other that seemed to be something Lockdown had been searching for a while. Opening that file was harder to do for it needed a passcode. Apparently Lockdown didn't want anyone to know what he was so desperately looking for. Over riding the system once again, Optimus was faced with information that he would have never believed if not seen in person. This information would change everything, and it chilled Optimus to the spark.

He checked the last time the information was viewed. For all he knew, Lockdown's ship that had crashed into earth could have had the same information. As he opened the survey log, he found himself almost bursting out of the scrap heap that was once a ship. Someone had opened that exact same file only 3 days prior on the ship that was reckoned on earth. He needed to get back to earth ASAP! His bots and the future of the cybotronian race depended on it!

"But how can I get back fast enough?" Optimus said stopping in his tracks. He looked at the reacted ship. "It would never make it off this planet..." he murmured. Then he looked at the boosters… now Optimus was no engineer, but he swore that Ironhide and Que would have been proud of him in that moment for coming up with such an idea. It would only take him a mere week to get back to earth with his new contraption. Grabbing the information he had found off the motherboard, he took off back to earth, praying that he was not too late.

* * *

*Back on earth at the new Autobot base 'ASH' located hidden deep in the Canadian rock mountain*

**Bumblebee POV**

I ran through the tunnels to the center of the Autobot base with alarms going off all around me, ones that I rarely heard but still do every once in a while. It was the energon detectors, the sensors had found one of the last remaining decepticons. Entering the Center section, I was met with 4 fighter bots that had arrived on earth a year after Optimus had left.

'_That crazy fragging prime! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna make him wish he had never left earth' _I thought,_ 'well no, I wouldn't do anything like that. If anything I would tackle him in hug and never let go.' _The problem was that the "crazy prime" had left me in charge. Not that it's not awesome sometimes, but seriously! There were way better options!

I looked at my 4 fighters with wary optics. They were just younglings, probably just sparklings when they had to leave Cybertron. They were so eager for battle, but they had so much to learn. I wondered if this was how Optimus felt each time he sent me to fight on Cybertron. Sure our sensors only told us that there was only one decepticon, but from its energon readings, it was a big mean one.

I was just about to give out the plan of attack to the younglings when Hound and Crosshairs entered the center section, in a very loud and totally irrelevant fight… again. I was just about to tell them to scrap it when I heard what they were yelling about.

"Arcee was looking at me! Not you! Like seriously, have you seen what color your paint job is!? What femme would ever look at such a green color?!" Hound yelled at Crosshairs.

"It's called lush forest green! And what about you, you fat, smoking geezer! How the hell could a Femme such as Arcee ever look at someone who thinks they're a ballerina in the middle of a war!?" Crosshairs screamed back pulling out his twin blasters reading for a duel.

"I was trying to lighten the mood, which seemed like an awesome idea at the time!" Hound fired back pulling out his own cannon in the process.

It was at this point that I intruded. The Center section was still under repairs from their last bash out.

"Femmes, femmes please, your both pretty. However I would have to say that Arcee was probably looking at me, not you two. After all I am the handsome one," I said in my broken radio voice. The younglings started to laugh in the background while Crosshairs and Hound turned towards me with a 'you-have-got-to-be-fragging-me' look. I just shrugged as Arcee entered the room, totally unaware of the bickering that had just happened.

"What are all of you doing!? We have a decepticon to destroy!" Arcee raged on when she saw us just standing there looking at her. Oh right, that whole bad decepticon destroying a university thing… I totally forgot. Well no time like the present to get stuff done.

"Alright, we go in fast and hard, take him by surprise. Crosshair and Hound take 2 younglings each with you. Teach them a good sneak attack that you haven't taught yet. Arcee, you're with me. We're going to have to distract it so that the civilians can get away," I said through my radio, while walking over to the ground bridge.

* * *

*With Celeste and Lucy at the University*

**Celeste POV**

I looked up at one of the devices that was plastered on the wall of the stadium. It was an energon detector. Just like a smoke detector, it is now mandatory in all schools, businesses and public places. Watching the red light flash and hearing the unfamiliar beeping, it occurred to me that something bad was happening….. A Decepticon was attacking the University.

That was when all hell broke loose. Cheerleaders screaming, even the male ones. The science and drama students fainting, and everyone was panicking… well except me and Lu.

"Awe Crap," Lucy humph out some air, "I wanted something interesting to happen, not death."

"Baggers can't be choosers," I stated covering my ears as the cheerleaders continued shrieking and crying.

Then the intercom came to life with the university's head security person's voice, "attention all students, we advise you to stay calm and to stay in the auditorium where it is safe. Authorities are on their way. Once again I ask you to please stay calm."

After that the auditorium went silent.

"Now that was a pep talk!" Lu jumped and started to clap. Everyone just looked at her like she had just lost her marbles.

"Lu, that's not a pep talk. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that was our last comforting words from the outside world before we die," I stated slightly bored while standing up to put Lucy back in her seat. However, I apparently made the problem worse when one of the male cheerleaders fainted.

"That's why I'm calling it a pep talk. They're trying to make us feel better about a totally hopeless situation. And to think it almost worked," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"HEY! You two fat whores need to like shut up now! Can't you see that everyone is scared, you freaks!" the head cheerleader, Lizzy yelled.

Lucy and I just turned to her than to everyone else that was staring at us with disbelief, than back to her. Lu then looked at her toned flat stomach and said "Celeste, I can't find my fat." It was that moment that made half of the auditorium burst out in angry yells of protest at our total calm behaviour.

I just face palmed, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. "That's cus you don't have any sweetie," I said as I patted her head, in which case she smiled back at me. I then pulled out a lolly pop and stuck it in her mouth. Lizzy was about to say something else when suddenly a huge explosion went off, making everyone duck for cover.

"What was that!" Lizzy screamed.

"That, was an angry decepticon. Probably just destroyed the arts library, trying to get to us," I said looking west where the explosion was just heard. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Lizzy ran to the east wing doors trying to pull them open. "There locked," I drawled and she was only able to tug on the door. "All the doors locked the second the systems went off. We are also off the power grid too, so right now the lights are running off of backup power. You will also find that your cell phones don't work," I said almost too calmly for everyone's liking.

Lizzy and many others quickly opened their phones trying desperately to make them work. "Grrrr! This peace of shit won't even turn on! Why!" she screamed at me. "Your father works for the military! Why is this happening!?"

"To keep us safe. The decepticons can track our cells way too easily. Only some land lines will work. The powers off because of several reasons that should be completely obvious such as city wide black out. And the doors are lock because it stops idiots like you from doing anything unnecessary," I stated angrily at her.

"Ummm Celeste? Shouldn't you be a little nicer in such a situation?" Tessa said from her seat in the middle of the popular kids section.

"I would Tessa, however I don't give a shit about her," I said nicely to her. At least she wasn't yelling at me.

"Yes well, I think that you-"

BOOOOOM!

Tessa was cut off mid-sentence by another explosion that was much closer. '_He should have found us by now…_' I thought to myself. Then it hit me. '_He can't find us… someone has a sensory scribbler!_' I thought.

"Tessa, did your father give you a new cell lately?" I asked almost too sweetly.

Tessa wiggled in her seat shying away a bit noticing my sickly sweet tone and an even sweeter smile I was giving her. "Y-Yes, just last week actually. He said that he wanted me to tryout a new phone for the company… but I don't see why my phone matters though.""Tessa, if that decepticon wanted to find us, he would have by now. I think your dad gave you an SS imbedded phone," I said innocently.

Then it dawned on her. Her whole face suddenly brightened. "Everyone, you we need to huddle against the east wall quickly!" Tessa shouted, and on que everyone followed. Typical. With everyone now against the far wall, Tessa positioned in front of them all. I called for Lu who was so politely eating her lolly pop while sitting on the bleachers at the other end of where everyone else was. I started to walk towards her.

"Lu, I-"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Brick and cement flew everywhere. People screamed as I jumped towards Lu, taking shelter with her behind the left side of the bleachers. The dust cleared and there stood a very ugly silver decepticon.

"Galvatron…." Tessa squeaked, '_wait… Galvatron… Tessa knows this guy!? What the hell!'_ I thought putting Tessa at the top of my hit list.

"Hey man, not cool!" Lu yelled as she ran from our hiding place to her now destroyed backpack.

"Lu you crazy child! Come back here!" I yelled running after her.

"**I found you,**" Galvatron chuckled happily when he saw Lucy and I, in which froze us to our spots.

"You were looking for us?" I stated totally clueless to the fact that I was speaking to a very ugly decepticon.

"**I have been. You see, I need you for something very important,**" He said as he grinned with an insane look in his eye. Well whatever he wants doesn't sound good.

"Well to bad cus you can't have them!" Tessa yelled as she ran in front of me and Lu, pressing a button on her phone activating the SS system.

Suddenly I felt pain all over. Like I was just hit by one of Lu's exploding experiments, except this time it felt like I was being ripped inside out. I quickly looked to Lucy fearing that we may have been hit by a blaster, however all that I saw was her limp body passed out on the floor.

Booooom!

I fell to my hands and knees unable to breathe due to the pain as I looked back to Tessa and Galvatron, seeing where the explosion came from. All at once the pain stopped, as Tessa was suddenly in front of me trying to tell me something. But I couldn't hear anything… my vision started to go black. The last thing passing by my eyes was something yellow and blue, before I passed out.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this last chappy! Please Review, and tell me if I may have gotten something wrong, or if I did good too, lol. This is my first fanfic plus I'm dyslexic so be nice plz! Well, till next time!**


End file.
